


Sing Along

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hymns for the newly converted.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Sing Along

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, Sept 17/"Just forget the words and sing along"
> 
> (and the humor of Byleth attending choir practice when there's no hope of him knowing the songs)

Annette looked over to their new professor, who thus far had at least held onto the hymnal and tried to follow along as softly as he could. She knew the usual flow of the day's service, as well. That meant...

Well, she knew the reason for very faint look of confusion on his face. They'd gotten to _that_ song. And for someone who hadn't been raised singing these hymns-- No, even for everyone who had...

"Don't worry," Annette whispered. "It's in an old version of the language and nobody gets it right. Just sing what you want."

She sure did.


End file.
